A Marine's Return
by Celtic karate
Summary: This assumes that Judgement Day never happened. Mentions of Shannon, Tiva. rating is for safety only. Reviews are welcome. Events in this story take the place of Judgment Day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't watched all the episodes of NCIS; I don't have time. But I started reading some AU fanfics and I thought I knew enough about the characters to write my own. This story takes place after Chip frames Tony and after Gibbs' "Margarita Safari". But it ignores the events of Judgment Day or Angel of Death; so Jen is alive and Tony got out of his undercover op in one piece. As always feel free to review.

A Marine's Return

He stormed past Cynthia and into her office; a cup of coffee in his hand. She didn't look up at the sound of her office door banging open; she was used to it by now. She spoke while reading the file in her hands, it was Monday and she was reading the weekend reports. "Yes Special Agent Gibbs?" He didn't answer simply put the coffee on her desk as well as a folder. Without saying a single word or giving a grunt he turned and left the office slamming the door behind them.

She picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip; enjoying the taste. _He always gets the good stuff_ she thought. She set the cup down and picked up the folder; she was assuming that this was the report for the case his team had just closed and moved to put it on the pile on the corner of the desk when she noticed the words _Important: Read and reply ASAP._ She picked the folder back up and opened it.

The first page was a set of orders from the Marine Corps requesting the service of one Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Iraq. She laughed; he wouldn't go back, he enjoyed NCIS too much and he didn't support the invasion of Iraq. The second page surprised her it was Jethro's reply: He accepted, he was going to Iraq. The third page was his letter of resignation from NCIS effective at the end of the week and the fourth page was a hand written letter addressed to _Jenny_ and not _Director Shepard_. It was personal. She picked it up in shaking hands and started to read:

_Dear Jenny._

_ They want me to go back; they said that they needed more sniper and marksman in Iraq. I've decided to accept. I leave for Iraq at the end of the month. I want to tell the team on Friday; my last day._

_ I need to do this. After I got the letter my first instinct was to respectfully decline; claiming I was needed more at NCIS then in Iraq. But then I started thinking: I have no one to come home to, no one to stay safe for. And more than anything I wanted to go back there, if not back in time. The years I spent as an active Marine were the best in my life, I want that feeling back and this seemed to be the only way to get them back without drowning in memories._

_ However; I do know that there is a really big chance that I will not come back; and I am fine with that, because like I said I have no one here. My family is gone. If I should die over there I want you to know that I am fine with it, but I do not want to leave without saying a few things:_

_Tell Abby to breathe; Tony to knock it off; McGee to relax; Ziva to get used to our idioms and Ducky to take care._

_I want to die if it is my time, I want to be with my family._

_Feel free to write me I will send you a message with where you can send the letters to; feel free to give it to the team as well._

_You have my power of Attorney should I be unable to decide upon a treatment for any injury._

_You are listed as my next of kin._

_I really did love you; still do_

_You shattered my heart when you left; not that you left but how you left. No words only a letter and crushed flowers._

_Consider this my revenge and the only way I will ever be able to figure it out. But I still love you._

_I understand that you were also heartbroken but I need you to feel my side of this as I needed to feel your side._

_Could you bring Abby some Café-Pow! Sometimes for me?_

_Love is a hard thing to control, if I get back and if we still love each other: let's give us a try._

_Jethro._

She started crying because this letter more than anything told her how much she had hurt him. It also told her that she still loved him. And if he needed to do this; then she would let him. But she wanted to clear the air on some of his assumptions about family. She looked at the clock 1800 hours; everybody should be home by now. She packed up her stuff grabbing a few files and left via the back stairs. Once at home she fell into bed and went to sleep; her sleep plagued by nightmares.

She woke up the next morning and got ready for work in a daze her mind on how to best approach Jethro. She let her detail drive her to work without comment and moved into her office promptly a 0700 hours. She semi-concentrated on paperwork until 0900 hours. She left her office walking to the catwalk and observing Gibbs' team. McGee was working on his computer, Ziva was on the phone and Tony was trying to avoid the massive amount of paperwork he had to do and Gibbs was silently packing his lower desk drawers. _Now or never Jen._ She told herself. Taking a deep breathe she spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard on the floor below. "Special Agent Gibbs! My office Now!" She turned without looking at reactions from the floor below. She had just barely sat herself back behind her desk when he stormed into her office.

"Yes director?"

"As your boss I am approving your leave of absence to serve your country abroad and you may file for reinstatement upon your return: you're too good of an agent to let go. However: As your friend I want to ask you some questions if I may?" He nodded that she could so she started. "Question 1: did you mean what you wrote?"

"Every word, director."

"Okay. Do you want to come back?"

"Home or NCIS?"

"Either"

"I have no home and I don't think I can work at NCIS any longer; so no."

"Do you want to die?"

"There is no easy answer to that question."

"Just tell me Gibbs."

"Some days, yes and others no. Some days I want to live to catch more bastards and other days the past bites me in the ass so hard that I feel death would be a relief.

"Okay. Do you really think that you have no family?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I have no spouse or significant other. My only child has predeceased me. So no I do not have a family."

"Okay Jethro that is bull and you know it. Your team plus Abby and Ducky are your family; sure they're not biologically related to you but that hardly matters. They all think of you as family and on some level so do you otherwise number 1 in your letter would be different. Final question Jethro: Do you really love me?"

"I never really thought that my team could be family I guess. And yes I do still love you. You may have broken my heart but I want to forgive you because I need you. But I also need to do this."

"Okay Jethro I hereby approve of your leave of absence and will help you tell the team in three days' time. Until then make sure all paperwork is completed and on my desk before you leave. To help you achieve this no cases will be assigned to your team until after you leave. Dissmissed."

He left without another word. The next three days were going to be the longest in almost seven or eight years. She went back to her paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

A Marines Return

2

The next three days went by slowly and finally Friday arrived. It was almost time for Jen and Jethro to tell the team the news and give Tony the lead spot on the team. About an hour after lunch Jen got a call from him saying it was time. Slowly she walked out of my office asking Cynthia to hold her calls until her return. Then she made my way down the stairs and into the Bullpen to see the team at their desks with Ducky by Jethro's desk and Abby near McGee's. Jethro caught her gaze and she moved to stand next to his desk grabbing everyone's attention. She turned and saw that all eyes were on her.

"Listen up! As of today control of this team has shifted from Gibbs to Tony." She paused there to let those words sink in. Everyone except Gibbs looked shocked.

"Why?" everyone asked after a minute; thinking that Gibbs had done something to really piss Director Shepard off. Jen looked to Gibbs to answer that and he stood up.

"Because today is my last day at NCIS. I am returning to active duty for at least a year and if I return after that it is most likely that I will not return to duty at NCIS. However I will notify the Director of my station so you can keep in contact with me. Thank you; now finish up your paperwork and have it on the director's desk before you leave. Abby walk with me please?"

He moved off towards the elevators; Abby following behind looking devastated. They both entered the elevator and the doors closed. After a few seconds Gibbs hit the stop button. He turned to Abby and drew her into a hug holding her tight. Abby after a few seconds wrapped her own arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Do you have to go Gibbs?" Abby's voice was muffled by his shirt; she had buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah Abs, I do. I need to do something, I feel like my life is standing still while yours and everyone else's moves forward."

"But you will come back right? Because I don't think that I can work here if you die."

"I will try to come back to the states alive, but I don't know if I can work here anymore. Too many demons here."

"But what will we do without you Gibbs? What will you do when you come back?"

"You mean _if_ I come back."

"No I meant what I said Gibbs: when you come back."

"Alright. I don't know what I will do. I might try to get a job training cadets like in boot camp or try to get a job doing carpentry."

"You call me if you need a reference ok? I will miss you Gibbs, but if you need to do this then I support you. When do you ship off?"

"Thank you Abs. I leave for Iraq at the end of the month. Feel free to visit before then if you need a hug okay? I won't just stop contact with everyone."

"Thanks for the permission Bossman; I'll take any chance to see you. I'll bring coffee when I visit. And why would you lose contact with us Gibbs; we're family, never forget that. Now I have to go Bossman. Make sure to talk to everyone today ok? They need to see that this is what you need to go and they need to say their peace."

Gibbs flicked the stop switch letting the elevator take them to Abby's lab. He watched her get out and made her way to the lab's door; before she entered she turned around and signed to him:_ I will miss you._

He signed back to her:_ I will miss you to._ He let the elevator doors shut and made his way back up to the bull pen. He silently passed by the rest of his team, heading to the back elevator to take him down to Autopsy to speak to Ducky.

Ducky had no bodies visiting his cold metal slabs and the room was very quiet and the good doc himself sat at his desk; case files neatly strewn across the surface. The good doc sat with his head in his hands.

"You alright Duck?"

"No Jethro, I am not 'alright'; in fact I am a little worried about your sudden desire to re-join active service, especially because you don't believe in the war."

"Duck, nothing about this is sudden; the letter that's in the file I gave to Jen was went to me a year ago and I decided to go about three weeks ago and spent all that time getting everything ready and filling out all the paperwork to give to Jen. I did not take this assignment lightly Duck. You're right: I don't 'believe' in the war, but I do support the troops that are over there fighting right now." Jethro made sure to look his old friend in the eyes to try and convey his meaning through his eyes, he thought that he succeeded when he heard Ducky sigh.

"Okay Jethro. I guess that I am more upset with the fact that you didn't talk to me about it before making your decision. What will you do when you come back, return to NCIS?"

"No, Duck; I don't think that I can work here anymore. Too many ghosts and missed opportunities. Plus I think that it would be better for a new relationship to actually last if I wasn't constantly at work like I would be if I returned to NCIS. I want this to work out; I need this second chance." He dropped his gaze but Ducky had seen enough in his old friend's eyes to guess who this person was.

"Alright Jethro, keep in touch with us. We like to think of each other as family and we don't need one of us to fall off the map. This can't be like your 'Margarita Safari'."

"It won't Duck. Keep an eye on Abby for me will you?"

"Of course Jethro. I will keep an eye on everyone including Miss Abbigail; you just work on coming back to us in one piece, ok?"

Jethro nodded then turned around and left Autopsy; heading back up to the bullpen to talk to the rest of the team. He thought about what he needed or wanted to say to each member of his team; his family. He knew that these conversations would have to include more words then he usually spoke to anyone. He wanted what he said to carry some meaning. As the elevator continued its journey he decided to talk to Ziva then McGee and lastly Dinozzo. Then he would ask the director to come back with him so he didn't have to hear Tony creating whatever betting pool he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

A Marine's Return

3

Ziva

Gibbs got off the elevator and made his way to his desk and sat down reviewing his case reports before getting up to drop them off with Cynthia to give to Jen; he didn't want to face her right now. After a few hours he needed a coffee break so he got up and made his way to the front elevator, but he stopped at Ziva's desk. She looked up at him when he stopped; as did the others.

"Care to join me?" He asked her simply. She nodded and grabbed her coat before standing up and following him to the front elevator. She got in behind them and he hit the button for the first floor. She half expected him to hit the emergency stop button, but he didn't. They left the elevator and walked out the front door. Five minutes later as they were walking towards the coffee shop; Ziva breaks the silence. "Are you going to talk?"

"I was going to wait until we had our coffee, but I can start now."

"Please do."

"Are you mad at me Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs, I am mad. You told all of us that you were leaving on your last day, you gave us no time to adjust to the fact that you were leaving us and putting Tony in charge. Why Gibbs; why did you do that?"

"Because I thought that you guys would try to talk me out of it. I know that I don't support the war, but they need more troops over there. And I think that this is something I need to do. But I have a question or you Ziva, and you might see the answer as to why I won't return to NCIS when and if I return stateside."

"Ask your question Gibbs."

"Did Jenny talk about a special someone who did OPS with her in Europe before 9/11, Paris especially?"

"Yes she did, we were celebrating a successful op and I asked why she was drinking bourbon. She told me that an old flame got her hooked and that when she celebrated she wanted to remember the good times with him. She never told me that man's name, but I think that I know that the mystery man was you. Am I correct Gibbs?"

"Yes Ziva. That man was me. We were assigned undercover ops throughout Europe; we posed as a married couple. About six months into the mission we were stationed in a stuffy attic near a pier watching the people who boarded a Lebanese Trawler. The second night we were there we made love, the tension surrounding us since she was assigned to be my team's Probie finally broke and from there on out the only thing that we were pretending was that we were married. I fell in love with her and she with me."

"Then why are you not with her? That is the correct phrase right?"

"Yeah you got the phrase right. And I am not with her because she chose the job over me. Left her coat on the plane that was to return us to the states, she had started shivering waiting for our connecting flight. I went back to the plane and retrieved her coat. When I had gotten back to where we were sitting she was gone; I thought that she had left to use the restroom but she never returned. Finally I looked at the coat and saw a letter in the pocket: it was a letter addressed to me. That kind of letter is called a "Dear John" letter. And folded up inside the envelope was a necklace that I had bought her a few months before our departure. That necklace had nothing to do with our OP; I just wanted to give her something nice."

"And when she returned as Director, Gibbs?"

"She told me that there would be no off the job; I tried to respect that decision, but I couldn't because I realized that I still loved her. I thought that if I left NCIS we might be able to get back what we had and then the letter asking me to return to active service came and I thought that space was what we both needed."

"So you decided to leave NCIS and go to Iraq, yes?"

"Correct Ziva, but I forgot to take into account the rest of my team. And for that I apologize to you Ziva."

"Thank you Gibbs." They had reached the coffee shop and entered; walking over to the counter they placed their orders and Gibbs paid for their drinks and they made their way back to NCIS. Ziva threw her arm around his waist. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I leave at the end of the month. Until then my door is always open. I know that you are loyal to your Father Ziva, but I think I need to tell you this; America would be lucky to have you as a citizen. When does your lease on your apartment end?"

"Six months; I was going to return to Tel Aviv, but my father has become more Director then my Father so I don't know what to do? I want to see my mother but I want to stay in America."

"If you chose to remain in America; you can stay at my place. I was going to ask the rest of the team to drop in and check on everything but if you want you can stay there. Okay now for the talk I was going to give you. Don't let Tony boss you around too much, keep your head. And do me a favor: watch out for Jenny please."

"I will watch out for her Gibbs, I would have done it had you not asked."

"Thank you Ziva, and you can stop calling me Gibbs; I am no longer your boss. Just call me Jethro.

Meanwhile at NCIS in Director Shepard's office

Jenny Shepard; first female director of an armed federal agency nursed a tumbler of bourbon as she looked out the window. Sipping from the tumbler she observes two familiar figures walking towards the building: Gibbs and Ziva. She smiled knowing that Jethro was a better father figure for all the team; especially Ziva. Her father would always see her as an agent first and daughter second. Jenny hoped that Gibbs' departure would not drive the young Mossad agent back to Isreal; she liked having her "sister" close by. The two figures entered the building and five minutes later she heard the sound of the elevator reaching the bull pen and Gibbs' gruff voice asking if the boys were done with their share of the paperwork yet. The sound of silence coming from the bullpen said that the boys had in fact not completed their paperwork. Jenny sighed and sat back behind her desk pulling a new case file towards her and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I thought I would elaborate a little on my AN in chapter one. "One piece" means that Tony didn't break his heart by falling for Dr. Benoit. And this whole story is in place of the events of "Judgment Day." This chapter is more talks between Gibbs and a member of his team. I felt that somebody needed to tell Gibbs that Tony acts like him when he is Team Leader. Then I felt that somebody needed to tell Tony to be himself.

A Marine's Return

4

Tim and Tony

A few hours later Gibbs' team was still in the bullpen and the Director was still in her office going over case files. Ziva got up from her desk and handed a stack of case files to Gibbs before sitting back down on her desk and looking at her computer.

"Ziva, go home. Get some rest. And remember: my door is always open."

"Yes Gibbs; and thank you." She packs up her stuff and leaves for the elevator; feeling Gibbs' eyes on her as she leaves.

Gibbs makes sure she gets to the elevators safely then turns back to his work but before he can look at the files Ziva gave him he sees McGee shuffling through a stack; it looks like he is looking for a sheet of paper.

"You lose something McGee?" he asks gruffly.

"Ummmm, I think I left one of my note pages in Abby's Lab Boss. I'll just go get it; be back in five."

"Let's go McGee."

Both Gibbs and Tim get up from their seats and make their way to the back elevator and pushing the button for Abby's Lab. After a few floors Gibbs hits the emergency stop button and turns to McGee who flinches.

"Relax McGee I am not going to head slap you for leaving something in Abby's lab. I wanted a chance to talk to you without Tony overhearing."

"What is it Boss?"

"1: Stop calling me boss; Gibbs or Jethro; I am no longer your boss Tim. And second: don't let Tony or Ziva push you around ok? You are a very capable Agent ok. Tonight I am going to recommend to the Director that you be made Junior Field Agent. Don't be afraid to tell Tony to shove it if he needs it. And Last: Help Ducky in watching over Abby for me."

"Yes boss. . . I mean Gibbs. And thank you. Are you going to tell Tony to act like himself and not you? Any time that you are gone Tony starts acting like you and it is completely stupid because there is only one you and it's not Tony."

"Yea I'll have a talk with Dinozzo about that; don't worry. Now get that sheet and finish up your reports, then go home and get some sleep Tim." Gibbs flicks the switch and allows the elevator to complete its journey to Abby's lab. Tim gets off and enters the lab as Jethro allows the doors to close and head back up to the bullpen. Tony saw Gibbs approaching and quickly got back to work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boss sit down and start going through the files Ziva had placed on his desk before signing the bottom sheet and finding his report for the same case. After he added Ziva's report he place them in a pile; waiting for the rest of the team's reports.

Two minutes later McGee wondered into the bull pen and sat back down at his desk, typing away furiously on his computer. Ten minutes later he walked up to Jethro's desk and placed his completed case file reports on his desk before returning to his and packing up and saying goodnight to Tony and Gibbs, who both returned the saying. Gibbs again watched as McGee got onto the elevator before turning his attention to the case files that were just left on his desk. Like what he did with the reports Ziva left him; Jethro went over the files and signed them before placing them in the folders with his and Ziva's reports. Replacing the files in the stack he turned to Tony.

"You done yet Dinozzo?"

"Almost boss; I just have three to finish up, then I am all done."

"Give me what you have finished right now and get cracking on the rest; I don't want to be here all night and I am sure that you don't either."

Tony walks over and hands Gibbs the work that he has completed thus far then escapes to the restroom while Jethro starts reading the files Tony just handed him. When he looks up he sees Tony back at his desk working. After a few minutes he walks over to Gibbs' desk and hands him one file as he picks something up from the printer behind the desk.

"You feel up to being permanent team leader Tony?" Gibbs asks.

"Yea boss; I think I am. But are you sure that you won't be returning to NCIS after your tour is done?"

"Dinozzo I will not be returning to NCIS; too many old ghosts and demons. Besides this place could use from fresh blood. Do me a favor Tony: don't try to be me; be yourself and you'll do better. That and you won't have Ziva threatening to kill you with office supplies. Lead the team by being Anthony Dinozzo and not Jethro Gibbs."

"Got it boss!"

"Good now remember that I will be hearing from everyone on the team and if you start acting like me I will head slap you into the next decade. You can keep my rules but amend #12 to 'never date a coworker unless it's serious; no casual flings.' Got it?"

"Yes boss." Tony returns to his desk as Jethro adds the new report to the stack and waits for the last two reports. Ten minutes later Tony hands him the last of the reports and gets ready to go home.

"Tony, I know that the rest of the team has the weekend off but you might want to report to the Director to see if there is anything you should know or if you need to fill out any paperwork. So you should come in tomorrow and see Cynthia or the Director."

"You got it boss."

"As of two minutes ago its Jethro or Gibbs; not Boss. You are the boss now Tony. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gibbs." Tony heads off for the elevators and heads home. Jethro turns his attention to the remaining two reports and places them with the rest. He then gathers them up and makes his way up the stairs to the Director's Office. He sees that Cynthia is still here though she is asleep. Smirking slightly he walks behind her desk to a set of filing drawers and reaches into the bottom drawer pulling out a worn blanket. He draped the blanket over the sleeping assistant before entering Jen's office. Closing the door softly behind him he enters her office and crosses the room to her couch; he picks up a small pillow and once again leaves the office. Gently he lifts Cynthia's had and places the pillow down on the desk before lowering her head back onto the desk.

"Easier then tucking Kel in." He whispers before going back into the office. When he enters again he looks over at the desk and spots Jen also sleep at her desk. It looked like he wasn't going home tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Semi-Fluffiness ahead, you have been warned.

A Marine's Return

5

A New Start . . . Maybe?

Jethro sat down on the couch inside Jen's office and thought about his next move. He could leave her there, bring her over to the couch, wake her up and see what she wanted to do, or he could pick her up and bring her home. He knew that if he woke her up she would be a bear; she always was. So he would bring her to the couch and stay with her so her detail could go home. But first maybe he should wake Cynthia up and get her home first.

He stood back up and left the office. Rounding Cynthia's desk until he was by her chair he kneeled down to where his face was level with hers he gently shook her shoulders. Blinking her eyes rapidly Cynthia woke up.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Please Cynthia you can drop the 'Agent' now; it's just Gibbs."

"Ok Gibbs, where is the Director?"

"Asleep at her desk. Has her protection detail left for the night?"

"No, they are told to wait for me or the Director the tell them to leave."

"Okay. Does the Director keep an overnight bag in her office?"

"Yes it has a change of clothes for the next day, stuff for her to use in the shower and other toiletries."

"Nothing to sleep in?"

"No."

"Ok. Here is what I want you to do: call her detail and tell them to go home. Then I want you to grab her overnight bag. Then go home."

"Ok, I'll call her detail first. But you might want to get her to the couch otherwise she'll have a killer back ache from sleeping at her desk all night."

"Got it. Let's hope she isn't too heavy or I am going to screw up my knee." He mutters to himself as he stands up and makes his way back into Jen's office as Cynthia calls Jen's detail. Walking over to Jen's desk; he kneeled down by her chair and cradled her head and shifted it to his shoulder. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees and stood. He carefully made his way over to the couch and gently set her down. Just as he had stood back up Cynthia came in with a medium black tote and handed it to him. Rumaging through it he found a toothbrush, a hair brush, some travel size shampoo, conditioner and body wash, and a razor. The clothes in the tote were a casual pair of dark wash jeans and a jade green button-up is blouse. Sighing he turned toward Cynthia who was making sure Jen's computer was shut down. She stood up and made her way out of the office. Jethro followed her and paused as she grabbed her coat and purse. She stood up and faced him.

"Thank you for waking me Gibbs. I hope your year in Iraq ends with you returning stateside in one piece."

"Thank you Cynthia. Allow me to walk you to your car. I have some spare clothes that Jen can sleep in; in my car. I think that might be better than waking up in what she is wearing currently."

"You're probably right. And thank you." They made their way down to the parking garage in silence. Jethro allowed her to step out the elevator first and followed her to where her car was parked. He watched her get in and drive away before walking over to his car and grabbing the bag out of the backseat.

He placed the bag on the roof of his car and shut the door. He looked through the bag and saw that he had all of his bathroom supplies, a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a plain white undershirt and a simple black button-up shirt as well as a pair of shorts to wear to bed. Zipping the bag back up; he carries it back over to the elevator and hits the button for Jen's office. Once he got out of the elevator he crosses back into the office and sees that Jen is still sleeping on the couch. He crosses over to her and removes her heels. He then takes off her outer layer of clothes; he slips his undershirt on and then removes her bra. He then removes her nylons and slides his sleep shorts over her legs. Finally he reaches up and undoes her hair from its bun. He stands back up and grabs the clothing he removed from her and places it in her bathroom.

He returns to the main office and wanders over to her liquor cabinet and grabs the blankets and pillow stashed beneath it. Walking back over to where she was sleeping he draped one of the blankets around her and placed the other pillow on the floor before laying down and wrapping the second blanket around him.

_Sometime in the middle of the night_

A weird noise awoke him from his slumber; opening his eyes he saw that he was not at his house but on the floor in Jen's office. He remembered why he was here, but what was the noise that woken him? He heard the noise again and looking to his side saw Jen thrashing on the couch. Sitting up he found himself trying to wake her up. He started stroking her cheek with his fingertips. She seemed to calm down and settle; her trashing stopped. Going to lie back down to sleep some more her another noise; a different sound this time. Crying sobs. Looking back at Jen he saw tears pouring down her face as sobs racked her small frame. Sitting back up he tried stroking her cheek again; it didn't work this time. She started thrashing this time. Quiet mumbling could be heard. Suddenly it got louder and Jethro could hear that it was on word. Jethro. His name repeated over and over again; with a tone that said agony. She was having a nightmare where something bad happened to him.

He stood up and moved over to the couch bending down he scooped Jen up into his arms and cradled her into his chest. He sat down on the couch still holding Jen in his arms. He started placing kisses to her forehead and cheeks; waking her up from the nightmare in a similar manner to how she woke him up whenever he had a nightmare in Europe. She calmed down and snuggled deeper into his chest. He needed to wake her up, he needed to know what the nightmare was about, and he needed to see her eyes. Leaning down to whisper in her ear he whispered.

"Wake up Jen, come on wake up." Very slowly she woke up; her eyelids fluttering then staying open. Her emerald irises were cloudy with sleep and confusion. But deep in her eyes Jethro could see the terror left over from her nightmare.

"Jethro. . . What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Iraq?"

"Jen we just told the team today. I was bringing up my reports and wanted to give my final SitRep. But I found you and Cynthia sleeping on your desks. I already sent her home and your detail knows that you are spending the night here."

"Thank you Jethro." She was trying to put her walls back up and trying to distance herself from him; he wasn't having any of it.

"Stop Jen, just let me in. Tell me about the nightmare."

"I think that it is none of your business Agent Gibbs."

"A. No longer an agent Jen. And B. You whimpered my name."

"Did not." Her right eye twitches.

"Liar; your eye twitched. Now tell me otherwise I am not leaving your side until I leave."

"It started out in Positano when you were shot, but this time you died. You died before I could tell you that I loved you. The scene changed to Paris on the day that I left; I was sitting on the plane to London when I saw you running at the plane to stop me. My heart lifted at the thought that you would try and stop me then one of the vehicles that loaded luggage onto the plane came out of nowhere and hit you, I watched you die from afar. Then I was on the catwalk telling you no off the job, and I had to relive that pain of seeing your eyes when I said that. Next scene was Ziva telling me that Ari had shot you before she could shot him. So I had to go to your funeral and Kate's. Abby was inconsolable and quit NCIS as did Ducky. The next scene was worse; I watched you tortured and killed at the hands of Iraqi insurgents from MTAC without being able to help you."

"Jen I am still here. Can you feel me? Can you feel my arms around you? Can you feel my heart beating? I am still here Jen."

"Yes you are Jethro, but soon you will be leaving; I know that I said that I would let you do this because you said you needed it. But please come back alive. I was wrong to leave you in Paris, I was wrong to tell you no off the Job, I was wrong. I regret it every Damn day Jethro. Please come back so we can give us another shot, one last chance."

"OK Jen, but first you need to sleep. So you can either stay here or come home with me; I mean you're already wearing my clothes; so you might as well sleep in my bed."

"Why am I wearing you gym shorts and t-shirt?"

"I thought that it was more comfortable than your business suit."

"Take me home Jethro."

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours. I plan on spending every night until you leave at your place with you. I also plan on taking you to the airport at the end of the month."

"Let's go then Jen." He pulls on his shoes then picks her up in his arms. Grabbing her purse and pulling out her keys he leaves the office; locking the doors behind them. She was still in his arms and for once was not fighting him on it; she needed to feel close to him and he needed to remember that this was real. Jethro holding Jen in his arms made his way to the garage and home. He went home with his heart for the first time in almost a decade.

_At the end of the Month. . . Dulles International Airport._

Jen stood by Jethro's side as he waited in line for the security check; she kept some form of contact with him. Wrapping both hand around his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. When Jethro was next in line she turned to him and framing his face in her hands kissed him. He responded to the kiss. They kept it short and sweet; he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Jethro. Remember to come back to me."

"Like I can forget Jen. I will take care and I will return. I love you to. See you in a year." With that Jethro kissed her swiftly once more then turned around and walked through airport security.

Jen watched him until he was out of sight; than looking up at the ceiling said to no one in particular. "Please bring him back to me?"

Then she turned and walked out of the airport. Already missing him. I was going to be a long year.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this is what Jen, Abby, Ducky, Tony, Tim and Ziva do during the year that Jethro is in Iraq; it's about half way through the year (so 6 months). I thought that since Jethro was gone and not there to piss everyone else off that NCIS would be able to shake the money tree on the Hill and receive more funding. I also know that Abby works alone but I thought that maybe she would like to train her assistant (intern) instead of having one that has already done their internship. Reviews are welcome as always.

A Marine's Return

6.

The Year Without: Stateside.

Jen sat in MTAC waiting for SecNav to come onscreen. After a few more minutes he came on.

"Director Shepard, how are we doing this morning?"

"Just fine Sir."

"How are the latest cases progressing?"

"Progressing fine; waiting on Forensics."

"Does it normally take this long?"

"Yes, though it would go a little faster if we had more than one tech other than Abby, but as I have learned Abby works better alone."

"Well ok then. I wanted to let you know that you have the funding you requested. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Plenty sir, however I would prefer to talk to you in person."

"How about lunch this afternoon? I can have my detail pick you up."

"That works for me sir. What time?"

"Good and 1330."

"See you at 1330 Sir." With that the connection broke and Jen left MTAC. Slowly making her way back to her office she paused on the Catwalk and looked at the Bullpen. Gibbs's no Tony's team were at their desks doing paperwork on the case they just completed. What was better than last time Gibbs was gone was that this time Tony was acting like himself and not like Gibbs, and everyone seemed to be happy about that. Jen knew that they each wrote weekly letters to Jethro as well as Abby and Ducky. Entering her office she sat behind her desk and looked at her clock. 1130 hours. She still had time to do a few things before her lunch with SecNav. She pulled the legal pad that had the list of things that she wanted to do with her new funding. Looking at the list she had a few new ideas that could be placed at the top of the list, but before she brought them to SecNav she wanted to get approval from them. She picked up her office phone and dialed Forensics.

"NCIS Forensics Abby Scuito speaking."

"Abby, it's Director Shepard."

"Mommy! What Can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a minute to come up to my office."

"Does right now work?"

"Yes that is perfect Abby. See you in a few minutes."

She hung up on Abby and poked her head out of the office.

"Cynthia, Abby should be up here in a few minutes. And I have a meeting with SecNav and 1330."

"Yes Director."

Sitting back at her desk she waited for Abby to get here. Not even three minutes later a knock was heard at her door.

"Come in." She told the person standing up. Abby bounds into the room and greets Jenny with her customary death grip of a hug. Which Jenny returns with a tight hug of her own.

"What can I do for you Director?"

"I had an idea that I wanted to run by you."

"Run it."

"Okay so I know that you like to work alone, but I wanted to get your opinion on getting you an intern?"

"Why an intern?"

"Because that way you will still get the help you need in the lab (which was why I hired Chip) and you can train your own assistant the way you want them to work regarding who runs what tests or whatever. I made the mistake of hiring Chip without talking to you; I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea. I'll do it on one condition."

"Go on."

"I get to pick the intern and stuff."

"Deal. I will get SecNav's approval and get applications from the local universities. Send me a list of specific schools you might want to look at. You should be able to have your intern by the end of summer."

"Will do Director. Can I get you Lunch today?"

"No Abby; I have a lunch meeting with SecNav. How about we go get lunch tomorrow, Abby?"

"Tomorrow works. See you later Director."

"See you later Abby." Abby walks out the door and Jen makes a note on the list about interns for Abby at the top of the list. Next order of business was Ducky. Picking up the phone she dials down to Autopsy.

"NCIS Autopsy, Palmer speaking."

"Mr. Palmer is Ducky available?"

"Yes Director let me get him." Placing the Director on hold Palmer makes his way over to where Ducky is going through a profile of a suspect.

"Dr. Mallard the Director is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Mr. Palmer." Ducky walks over to the desk and picks up the phone.

"Yes Director?"

"Ducky, can you come up to my office?"

"Certainly. Do I need my Kit?"

"No Ducky you don't need your medical kit; I wanted to talk to you about a few ideas that I had."

"I'm heading up right now Director." He hangs up the phone and walks out of Autopsy. Without a word to Palmer about where he is heading, but Palmer can guess and continues his work.

A few minutes later a knock is heard on Jen's office door.

"Come." Jen calls out; she knows that it is Ducky. Ducky enters the office with Cynthia.

"Director do you need me during your lunch meeting?" Cynthia asks.

"No Cynthia I don't think I do." Jen replies as Ducky sits down at one of the conference chairs.

"Then I will see you tomorrow Director."

"Yes Cynthia see you tomorrow. Have good afternoon off." Jen replies and Cynthia smiles before leaving the office.

"Ducky I wanted to talk to you about a new personal joining you and Mr. Palmer down in Autopsy."

"What did you have in mind Director?" Ducky's interest is peaked.

"Over the past few years since I became Director I have had a few people ask if I would hire a full time Forensic Anthropologist, and until quite recently I have always responded with NCIS did not have enough funds to hire someone of that caliber. But this morning I received word that we have gotten a few more federal grants that allow me to budget hiring an Anthropologist and their assistant. I wanted to know if you would be okay with that." She paused to allow Ducky to absorb and contemplate this idea. After a few minutes his face lights up. Jen thinks that he likes the idea of the new potential hires.

"That seems like a great idea, Director. The past few years have not been kind on my eyes. And to examine bones and not skin requires good eyesight I have found. It would be an honor to work with an Anthropologist down in Autopsy. Did you have someone in mind?"

"Not at the moment. I wanted to hear your views on the matter before approving it with SecNav. I have a lunch meeting with him today. I will bring it up then and tell you of his decision after lunch."

"Wonderful my dear. Now I believe that you said ideas as in more than one."

"Yes I did. You have been here a good many years Ducky and I wanted to know if our Probie agents are getting an equal education from all teams."

"I take it from your tone that some Probie agents give better reports than others. Well in my opinion some team leaders give their Probies only the grunt work and they don't let them learn while others expect too much form theirs. Other team leaders don't get Probies while others get quite a few. The education is not equal among teams and in my opinon never have been equal."

"Thank you Ducky. I agree; we can't have Team Gibbs or Team Tony train all the good agents."

"Is that all Director?"

"No Ducky; one more thing. Do you think that if we had a six month to a year of training like the FBI Academy it would be better for everyone?"

"I think it would off the top of my head. Having everyone given the basic training by the same people in the same manner might go far, very far in getting decent agents in this agency."

"I'm glad you agree Ducky; I've had this idea in my head for a long time. And now I think that I can get funding to see it through. Now I just need teachers and someone to run it." She trails off in thought as does Ducky. They're both thinking the same thing, but would have to wait six months before they can ask them. Jen shakes herself and smiles at Ducky.

"Have you had word from Jethro lately Ducky?" Ducky knows that Jennifer misses her old flame even if no one does.

"I had a letter from him about a week ago. He seemed to be doing fine, both physically and mentally. I really think that this was a good decision for him. We all miss him terribly but I think that he misses us as well; though it would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit to such feelings, stubborn man."

"I got that feeling from him too. Do you think that he'll come back to NCIS?"

"If he comes back will you consider dating him?"

"No it would be very inappropriate for me to date one of my agents. However much I may want to."

"If he comes back but doesn't return to NCIS will you date him?"

"Without a doubt Ducky, it nearly killed me to have to tell him no off the job when I started as director. I want to be the fourth Mrs. Gibbs. I made a mistake in Paris; I never should have left him. I regret that decision every day Ducky."

"Then he will come back to you and still be there for the team but he won't return to NCIS. Because it did kill him in a way when you told him that; I know that for a fact. But he will give you a second chance, because he loves you. Now Jennifer I must be going and so do you. I will see you later and my door is always open should you need to talk my dear."

"Thank you Ducky. I will let you know of SecNav's decision when I can." Ducky got up and left and a few minutes later one of SecNav's detail picked her up and brought her to the restaurant. Her meeting went well SecNav agreed to all three of her requests. And would start looking for teachers while they waited. She returned to her office to continue reading case files when she saw that she had a guest.

"Ziva, what can I do for you?"

"I need advice Jen."

"What's up?"

"My father has become Director of Mossad and is ordering me home.

"Okay. Do you not want to return to Tel Aviv?"

"My lease is up at the end of the month and it would make sense for me to at least go home for a bit but my father wants me to take over some of Riffkin's ops which would mean suicide missions. I also think that he wants me to give out classified information on you and the rest of the Agency. I now find myself loathe to go home at all. I do not know what to do."

"Well you could always resign from Mossad and disown your father; that would mean that you could remain here without worrying about your father."

"Yes but if I did that my visa would be revoked and I would still have to return home."

"Do you want to return home Ziva?"

"This is my Jenny and I don't want to leave it."

"Good. Then take these papers; fill out what I missed and get them back to me." Jen reaches into her desk and pulls out a file and hands it to Ziva.

"What are these for?"

"Your Green Card application and paperwork changing you to Agent David instead of Officer David."

"You've had this planned?"

"I wanted you to have the option of staying in America."

"Thank you Director. I will fill these out before then end of the day." With that Ziva got up and left the office leaving Jen to do some paperwork of her own. But half of Jen's thoughts were on a man half way around the world and the countdown until he returned home.

Only six months left, she couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: So this is a little bit of what Jethro does while over seas. I have no clue what actually happens so I made it up. I didn't want to write out all the letters; I wanted to make Jen's special so hers is written out in itallics. I wanted to give you a hint of what is to come with Ziva/Tony as well as Jethro and Jen. Reviews are always welcomed!

A Marine's Return

7

Jethro's Year.

The heat is intense; borderline unbearable. The sun beats down on anything and everything it can reach; baking, frying and grilling. Jethro sits inside the barracks in Baghdad; cleaning his three firearms. He has his sniper rifle, a SIG like he had at NCIS and a small caliber back-up that was kept in an ankle holster. His boot knife had been sharpened yesterday, as had his partner's. Rule number 9: always carry a knife. That was what he told him. Actually that was what he told everyone he's worked with over here. Especially the few females stationed with him.

Truth be told he is bored. His return is helping him, but he misses having some action. All he does is the graveyard shift. He guards the capitol building. All he does is make a note of who enters and who leaves. It kind of reminds him of Marseille; the only thing missing is Jenny.

Man did he miss Jenny. She had stayed with him at his place before he left. They slept in the same bed; acting like they were married. It was nothing like his previous marriages to Diane and Steph; it was like what he had with Shannon. It was like his first marriage without him trying to replace her.

He decided not to "replace" Shannon or Kelly; he knew that it was impossible and would only hurt him and whoever he tried to put in their place. It was easy to love Jen for being Jen. She didn't sugarcoat anything, but she spoke what she felt that you needed to hear. She was kind; once you got passed the shell she had around herself. Not many people had gotten through her shelly shield. He counted himself lucky for being one of those select few people who got to get to know the real her; not the person people see on TV. He knew that when he came back he was never gonna let her go again. Once was painful enough; he didn't want to let her go a second time.

"Gunny!" A voice startled him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw one of his female co-workers.

"Yeah?"

"Mails here. You have quite a few letters this time around." She handed him a stack of letters and left. He looked down at his stack and saw that the top one was from Abby. The following letters were from: Tony, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, and Jen. But there were two left the first was from SecNav and the last was from Director Shepard. Curious he opened the letter from his former boss.

The letter was written in formal tones telling him that with new found funding the director was starting a training Academy; stating that the Probie Agents needed a uniform training program and assigning them to teams insured only uneven training. The director further explained that the academy would be in the same facility as the NCIS Gym building which contained full workout rooms, sparring rooms, Olympic sized pool and a shooting range. The top floors were full of rooms that could be set up to train Probies in interagation, clearing a scene, evidence collection protocols and other useful skills that he tried to teach his probies (Tim and Jenny included).

The letter also stated other changes to NCIS including hiring two interns to work in Abby's Lab and another M.E and a forensic Anthropologist to work alongside Ducky and Palmer in Autopsy. The letter than stated that the only problem he had encountered was that she needed someone to run the academy. And that after talking to many team leaders and past agents that Gibbs' training was the best that can be given. She offered the job to him telling him to think it over; he had until a month after he returned stateside to get back to her. She than stressed that if he took the job he could still date her and the job gave him in her eyes equal status. She hoped that he agreed and wished him a safe return.

Jethro put the letter down and was stunned. Jen had managed to achieve a lot; though he thought that she shouldn't be surprised. She wondered how she had got Abby to let her hire interns. After all Abby like to work alone; the debacle with Chip and him framing Tony proved that. He was very happy that Ducky and Palmer were getting help; he felt that they needed it. He turned toward the letter from SecNav next. Opening the letter he read.

It was pretty much the same information that came in the Director's letter. The last paragraph told him that if he should accept the position it would not only mean a pay raise as he would be in the same pay bracket as the Director but that the position was similar to Jen's in that he would answer to the SecNav and not the Director. He added a personal note saying that the position would mean some amount of paperwork but he felt that Gibbs would do a very good job. He also wished him a safe return and invited him to dinner when he returned.

Now he was interested. They had talked and discussed him running the academy. He would definitely have to think on this. Now he turned his attention to the personal letters. He started with Jen.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I hope Iraq is treating you well. We all miss you here stateside. I heard that you were on guard duty to the Capitol Building, or whatever they call there. Sounds like Marseille. Remember? Life here goes on. I've had a few offers from men on the Hill for Dinner, but I always say that I am in a relationship and that he was serving our country overseas. The last time that happened I wondered if you thought that we were in a relationship of any kind. I mean I know that I stayed with you before you left, and that we said we would try to have a relationship when you returned but I felt like we had one during those few weeks and I was wondering if you agreed._

_The team is the same, solve cases and file reports. I would tell you more but I think that they want to tell you. I hope you read the letters from SecNav and myself (return address says "Director Shepard" because I wanted it to come from a professional. If you have already read the letter I beg of you to seriously consider taking the position. _

_I know that you would need something to do other than build your boat. And I know that your training saved my life more times than I can, or care to, count. I know that others would benefit from you training._

_I have three words that I long to tell you, but I will wait until I see you to tell you._

_Always and forever,_

_You're Jenny_

He was now very curious. But he had to go eat before his shift in ten minutes. He grabbed Abby's and Ziva's letters to read while he ate. Grabbing his firearms he secured his back-up around his left ankle, clipped his sig to his waist and slung the sniper rifle across his back. He left the barracks and made his way to the mess hall. Grabbing a plate of food he headed to an empty table and sat down. He started with Abby's letter.

Abby was doing fine. She told him how Jen convinced her to get interns and her bowling high scores. She slipped in an update on everything telling him every other sentence that she missed him. She said that he better come back alive otherwise she would kick his ass. She signed the letter with the promise to write more next week.

Laughing at the young woman he considered a daughter. He put the letter in his pocket and opened his other surrogate daughter's letter.

Ziva was doing quite well. She resigned Moussad and disowned her father and had gotten a green card with Jen's help. She was now staying in Abby's other room. She said that she could feel the ghosts in his old house and didn't feel comfortable staying there without him, but she went by every weekend to check on everything and she asked if she could do anything for his boat. She tells them that the team is doing well; Tony is acting like Tony and not trying to be Gibbs. She tells him that Tony keeps flirting with her. She wonders if she should go out with him; see if there is anything there. She wished him luck in his endeavors and a safe return.

He forgot about her fear of ghosts; he understood the need to let them be. But he thought that the ghosts followed him around and not the house. He decided to sell the house and get rid of the ghosts once and for all. He wondered if Jen would let him move in; after all they had lived together before; granted that was almost a decade ago and they were different people now than they were then. But if all went to his plan they would have to live together anyway, and he did not want Jen trying to compete with ghosts.

Time for duty. He hauls himself out of his seat and returns his tray before grabbing a Humvee with the 5 other people on his shift. They drove to the building to get the days assignments. Jethro was assigned the North side on the roof; right above the back door. Nodding to the others he makes his way to the staircase and runs up the stairs to relieve the officer currently on duty. He reaches the roof and knocks three times waits then three more times. It was a signal from him to those on the roof that he was coming. Opening the door he makes his way over to the north corner as he hears the signal again. He relieves the officer; a young man about 23 years old; he looks very tired. He and the rest of the guard leave and Jethro's team take over. Similar guard posts were on every building important to the new government and some of the newer schools were guarded by Iraqi officers.

Jethro settled down for a long night. He couldn't wait to be home. Only six more months. He passed the time by remembering the days he and Jen were partners in Paris.

They were pretending to be a married couple and lived in a small flat. The fact that they were lovers made the living situation interesting but not totally awkward. They would wake up in the morning with Jethro's arms wrapped around Jen and her head on his chest. They would get up and shower together. After getting dressed they would both sit in the small kitchen and drink a cup of coffee before leaving to tail their suspects of if one of the other agents had them that day they would keep their cover by doing the things that a married couple did: shopping, eating in small cafes and acting like a couple.

Then Jethro found that he missed being married; to someone he loved. Then he realized that he loved Jen. His gifts to her were always something that she could use or small pieces of jewelry: a coat and bracelet he gave her once. The coat was left on the plane with a letter and the necklace to let him know that she had left. But that didn't matter anymore; it never really did; only his pride told him that it did. But she loved that coat. Maybe he should get her another one. He remembered the store where he found it. It was right next to a jeweler's shop. He remembered her window shopping there. She pointed out a beautiful ring that sat in the window; it was a gold band with a decent sized diamond with a smaller sapphire on the left and an emerald on the right.

He decided to leave a few days early and make a side-trip to Paris to see if both stores were still there. If so then he would buy both the coat and the ring. He would give her the coat when he got back and propose with the ring on Christmas; if he could wait that long.

His backup plans were on Thanksgiving or on his birthday. He wanted to wait until Christmas but waiting wasn't always an option and if he waited too long she would be gone, and he didn't want that.

Only six more months until he saw her face, touched her lips, tasted her felt her in his arms.

And he couldn't wait.

A/N2: So now I want your opinion: Should he propose on his Birthday (I am having it be November 11; based after the episode 'Honor Code' in season three.), on Thanksgiving or Christmas. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I was going to have both this chapter and his return in one, but I didn't want to have too long of a chapter, and I wanted to give more people time to reply to the A/N on the bottom of that last chapter (the one where I ask when he should propose to her). Reviews are always welcomed.

A Marine's Return

8

Paris, Quinn, Coats and Engagement Rings

Jethro left his commanding officer's office with a smile on his face. He was going home after a year with the Corps and he managed to complete the year without serious injury. He was cleared to leave in three days. He would take a flight to Paris then to London then to Dulles International in DC. He slowly made his way back to the barracks to get some sleep. He ran into Lieutenant Gunnery Sergeant Quinn Davies. The young woman was about 23 years old; she stood about 5' 6" weighed about 130 lbs. She had dark green eyes and chocolate brown hair worn in a braid the reached her shoulder blades. She reminded Jethro of a cross between Jen and Abby with the fighting talent of Ziva.

"You cleared to leave, Gunny?" She asked me in a quiet voice; she was as tired as he was. She guarded the same building, generally inside the building or the south corner on the roof.

"Yes. I leave in three days. Go get some sleep; you look like I feel."

"Gee thanks Gunny; you sure know how to compliment a girl."

"Call 'em like I see 'em Quinn. You released yet?"

"Yea, I leave the same as you."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Oh no, I am ecstatic at going home, but I 'm not going home. My parents want me to join them in Paris for what is left of their vacation, and I don't like flying."

"Well there is nothing wrong with Paris. I lived there at one point almost a decade ago. And would you feel better if you had someone flying with you?"

"It's not being in Paris that bugs me it was that I thought that I would fly alone there; if I had flown home I would have a few others with me. And yes a companion would help."

"Well you like me to go with you?"

"How far out of the way is that for you Gunny?"

"Actually I was planning on sneaking there anyway; I want to see if a few stores are still there so I can get a gift or two for Jen."

"So if you go with me to keep me company and keep me sane then you won't be sneaking there?"

"Basically."

"You tell Jen and I'll let you come with me."

"Phone is in the Commons; lead the way." She turns around and starts walking in the direction of the Commons. She leads the way over to the phones gesturing for him to get on with it. Stepping up to one Jethro picks up the phone and dials the number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Shepard."

"Hey Jen."

"Jethro! Why are you calling? You're not injured are you?"

"No Jen I am in perfect health aside from mild exhaustion."

"Well then what can I do for you Jethro?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am cleared to leave in three days. I am coming home Jen."

"If I was Abby I would be squeling at a pitch that only dogs can hear. But I can't wait for you to come home. What time does your plane land?"

"Well I wanted you to know that I am making a pit-stop in Paris. One of my colleques is also released from duty and her parents want her to meet up with her in Paris. But she doesn't like to fly alone."

"Let me guess she wants to make sure I am ok with my man going with her to the City of Love." Quinn starts laughing and motions for the phone.

"Jen you said something funny; she's cracking up; which is odd because she doesn't usually laugh at things people say. But she wants to tell you something so I am handing the phone to her Jen." Jethro hands Quinn the phone and lets her talk.

"He is all your Jen. I am no competition. For one I am young enough to be his daughter and two my hair is brown, not red. Besides even if I had red hair; your all he talks about, other than the occasional mention of the rest of his team. But he is right: I hate flying alone. And the plane he would take to London would be making a fuel stop in Paris anyway. So he would just be staying overnight to get a new flight out."

"What's your name? You know mine."

"Quinn Davies, resident of Flagstaff, Arizona."

"Well then if you'll keep him in line I will be fine with it."

"Will do. I am handing the phone back to him."

Quinn gives Jethro back the phone and leaves intending to get some sleep. Jen and Jethro talk for a few minutes then they hang up so Jethro can get some sleep.

Paris, France; three days later.

Jethro and Quinn de board the plane and make their way to over to where Quinn's parents are waiting with her boyfriend. Jethro shakes everyone's hand and leaves them alone. He makes his way over to pick up his luggage and heads to security to get his weapons (see authors note at bottom). He leaves the airport and hails a taxi; giving him the address where he and Jen stayed while they were here. The cab takes him over and Jethro pays the fee before stepping out. He starts walking to where he remembers the shops being and finds that they both are still there. He enters the clothing shop. An elderly woman sits behind the counter; upon hearing the door she looks up. She sees Jethro in his uniform and smiles.

"American?" She asks in an accented voice. Jethro nods.

"What can I help you with?"

"I came in here about 10 years ago and bought a coat; I was wondering if you had anything like it?"

"Describe the coat to me." She tells him with a thoughtful look on her face. Jethro describes the coat in as much detail as he can remember. When he finishes the lady leads him to a rack and pulls out a coat that looks similar but matches the current fashion styles; or so she tells him. He smiles at her and takes the coat; checking the size. Finding that it is the right size he pulls out his credit card he got when he went overseas; it was made for use anywhere in the world and connected back to his back accounts that receive his money from serving in the corps (again see authors note at bottom). He pays for the coat and has it wrapped up. Thanking the lady he takes his purchase and leaves the shop. He heads next door to the jeweler's shop; he looks in the window and sees the ring sitting in the window, exactly as he remembers it. Smiling he enters the shop. The young man also notices his uniform.

"America?" His accent is less than the woman's.

"Yes and I noticed a ring in your window that I wanted to take a look at."

"Awww yes of course. Which one?" The young man hurries over to unlock the display. He pulls out the tray that holds the rings he has on display and brings them over to the counter. Jethro points out the ring he wants. The man takes it out and hands it to Jethro.

"Yes you wish to propose to someone, yes?"

"Yes I do. We were here ten years ago and while walking past she saw this ring and mentioned it to me that it was like us; Sapphire for my eyes and Emerald for her eyes. I'll take it."

"Very well sir. What size?" Jethro told him the size and he put the ring back in the tray before placing back in the window.

"One moment sir I think that we have that size over here. He waked around to another selection of rings and pulled one out. He looked at it to make sure that the cut was the same and to check the size before letting Jethro see it. The stones glistened like the one in the window and it looked like it would fit her tiny finger.

"I'll take it." He told the man pulling out his card again. The man runs it and hands him his receipt before grabbing a small black velvet jewelry box. He places the ring inside and wraps it in brown paper. He hands Jethro the box and sees him out the shop with a bow.

Jethro makes his way down the street letting the memories take over. After an hour or so has passed he hails another Cab and returns to the airport. Walking up to the ticket booth he gives his plane ticket for the flight tomorrow as well as his military ID and passport.

"Is there any flight heading to America or London before the plane tomorrow?"

"The lady at the desk checks and tells him that there is one that boards in an hour that still has seats in coach and that he can exchange the ticket because he is military. He does so then checks in his luggage and weapon and waits for his flight.

An hour later he boards his flight and waits for takeoff. He calls Jen.

"Shepard" She answers with a voice that said: you woke me up, now what do you want?

"Hey Jen, I didn't think that you would answer I was gonna leave you a message."

"Jethro!" The sleep vanishes from her voice and he can picture her sitting up in her bed and leaning against the headboard. "Well I am up so you might as well tell me now."

"Ok Jen I just boarded a plane for New York, I'll be home sooner than planned."

"Really! I'll drive out there and pick you up what time does your plane land in New York?"

"Well my time zones are all out of wack but it's an 8 or so hour flight."

"Ok well that would mean that I need to leave in two hours. Call me if you have delays or are ahead of schedule. Wait do you want it to be just me or can I bring the team?"

"How about you bring Abby and Ziva; I'll see the guys tomorrow when they come over after I was supposed to get back. You know Abby would kill us if she found out that I got back sooner and we didn't tell her. But don't tell them your picking me up I want to surprise them."

"Then what do I tell them Jethro?"

"Tell Ziva that she is your protection detail, and tell Abs that you want to go to New York and you wish for her to come with you and Ziva."

"That works; Ziva will be up and willing to come, SecNav won't have my hide for leaving my detail and Abby gets to spend some time with 'Mommy' and we surprise your surrogate daughters. But you know they might figure it out."

"I know but still I want to try and surprise them. Jen I have to go; we are getting ready for takeoff."

"Ok Jethro I'll see you soon." Jen hangs up as does Jethro. And the plane takes off.

A/N: I have no idea how they do things in airports regarding military personal and their weapons after 9/11. I thought that they would not let anyone other than Air marshals or the countries equivalent have their guns on board, but that they might be with the rest of the luggage and handed over to airport Security. The card idea came out of the blue; I didn't want Jethro carrying around a large amount of paper money, but didn't know if his cards from the states would work overseas, then I came up with the idea of a card designed to work overseas like a credit card attached to a bank account that the military would deposit the money the vets earned. So I hope those things made the story believable. Leave a review please pretty, pretty please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This starts out from Jen's side after she hangs up with Jethro.

A Marine's Return

9

He Returns

Jenny places her phone back on her nightstand, a smile still on her face, and gets back out of bed. She walks around to her closet and walks in. Looking for some casual clothes; she picks out a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a royal blue t-shirt. She brings the clothes over to her bed and sets them out before going to her dresser and opening the top drawer. She pulls out a royal blue bra with a front clasp and a pair of matching panties. She sets those on her bed and picks up her phone. She dials Ziva, the woman answers on the first ring.

"David."

"Ziva! How about a trip to New York as my detail with Abby."

"What about Melvin?"

"I didn't want a detail at all but if I leave without one SecNav will have my hide. So instead of taking him I am asking you. What do you say?"

"Fine; as long as we don't spend the entire time shopping for clothes. I want to see if they have a new book I want to read."

"Thank you Ziva. Is Abby up?"

"Getting there, she's in zombie I just woke up mode. She'll perk up after a shower."

"Ask her if she wants to come. And if she says yes I'll be by in 2 hours to pick you up."

"Ok Director see you then." Ziva got off the phone and waited until Abby was out of the shower. Jen herself hopped into the shower letting the hot water wake her fully. She couldn't stop smiling; her man was coming home. After she used her strawberry vanilla shampoo and conditioner she used the tropical paradise body wash and washed her face. Before hopping out of the shower she shaved. Hopping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and blow dried her hair straight; glad that is was getting longer again. She left the room and entered her room and slipped on her bra and panties. After she got her jeans on she heard the door open and Naomi enter the house. Walking out of the room as she slipped the shirt on and called out to her housekeeper.

"Naomi good morning! Could you please start the coffee machine for me?"

"Si Senora." Came the reply. Walking back into her room she walked back into the bathroom and applied a little makeup before going back to her closet to pick out shoes. She decided on a pair of black boots with a small 2 inch heel. Slipping them on she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where she accepted the mug of coffee Naomi handed her.

"Thank you Naomi."

"No problem Senora. Should I make dinner for you?"

"I think so Naomi."

"Yes Senora. Senor Gibbs comes home tomorrow right?"

"No he got an earlier flight into New York. I leave in 45 minutes to pick him up."

"Should I put more coffee in a thermos for you?"

"No I am going with Ziva and Abby so we'll stop by a coffee shop if we need caffeine."

"Very well Senora."

"Thank you again Naomi. I'm going to leave now."

"Alright see you later."

Jenny walked to the door and grabbed a light jacket; wishing she still had the coat Jethro gave her in Paris. She grabbed her keys and purse and left. She drove to Abby's apartment in silence; the grin still on her face. She made it to the apartment complex in record time. Getting out of the car Jen still couldn't stop smiling; they were going to know that something was going on. Oh well; she didn't care if they figured it out. Jethro was coming home! She waked up to Abby's door and knocked. The door was immediately opened to revel a very hyper Goth Abby wrapped Jen up in one of her death grip hugs. Jen returned the hug until she couldn't breathe.

"Ab air." She managed to choke out.

"Sorry." Abby dropped her arms and Jen drew a very deep breath of air.

"I take it that you're coming with us to New York Abby?"

"Yes, yes I am Director. And I am very happy too." Abby was bouncing up and down, her pigtails flying.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Abby. Where is Ziva?"

"Double checking her weapons."

"Ok. Do you need any Cafe-Pows! Before we hit the road?"

"Yes I do and Ziva needs her morning pick up too." At that moment Ziva walked out of the room she was staying in. She nodded to Abby then stepped up to Jen. They did their traditional greeting then they were out the door. Getting in the Driver's side she gestured for Ziva to take shotgun and Abby climbed in the back. Jenny drove them to a coffee shop and they all got their morning drinks before heading further up the highway.

The drive was filled with quiet chatter; everyone talked about their favorite books, movies and music as well as favorite casings and weapons preference. Abby and Ziva kept referring to Jen as "Director" finally as they passed the New York State lines Jen pulled over to a gas station for a refuel as her companions used the restroom. When they came back; Abby was carrying another Cafe-Pow! and Ziva carrying two bottles of water; Jen stopped them before they got in the car.

"Ok we are now in New York and I am not on duty; so you can call me my name instead of my title. Got it?"

"Yes Jenny" came the reply from both of them. Nodding her head Jen got back into the car. Jen parked her car downtown and they walked around Central Park for a bit; each stretching their legs. They had made the journey in 4 hours so they still had a few hours to kill until Jethro's plane landed. Making their way over to a shopping center they spilt up: Abby going one way and Ziva and Jen going in another. Ziva and Jean walked through the mall; both of them were on alert and Ziva's hand rested on her knife handle. Walking past a jewelry shop Jen sees a ring like the one she saw in Paris. She wished again that she had never left him, but she needed to put the past behind her and move forward. They moved on to a small boutique; entering the store they each moved to look at the clothing. Finding a casual outfit each they paid for their purchases and made their way out of the store. Wandering around and found a Barnes & Nobles. Jen smiled at her companion. They entered the shop and made their way through looking at the books. Jen found nothing for herself but Ziva found a book about John Wayne and bought it for Tony as well as a book on American idioms for herself. As Ziva was paying for her purchases Jen's phone rang.

"Shepard." She answered

"Hey Jen." Came the reply

"Hey Stranger." Jen turned her back to Ziva and walked towards the entrance.

"Just wanted to let you know that we are landing right now."

"Ok I'll grab the others and meet you there. Meet you by baggage claim?"

"Works for me I'll be there in about an hour. Ok?"

"Ok see you then." Jen put her phone away just as Ziva walked up.

"Ziva lets find Abby and get going to our next stop. Shall we?"

"Sure." They wandered around for a few minutes before Ziva broke the silence.

"Gibbs is returning early."

"I knew you would figure it out. Yes he is and he wanted to surprise you and Abby; his surrogate daughters."

"I will not tell Abby."

"Good; thank you."

A few minutes later they saw Abby walking out of a pet store. She spots them and hurries over while shoving a small chew tow into her bag.

"Thought I'd get Jethro a new chew toy."

"Very thoughtful Abby. Come on lets go." Ziva told her roommate. They all walked out of the shopping center and back to Jen's car. Climbing in; they took off. 45 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"There is someone who wants to see you guys." Jenny told them after they had got out. Jen exchanges a look with Ziva that Abby completely misses. They walked into the airport and headed to baggage claim. They got there just as the passengers of the plane did; picking a bench where they could see everyone the three women sat down.

Jethro watched them sit down before he made his way over to security to get his weapons. After receiving them he slung the large rucksack they were in onto his shoulder and made his way over to get the rest of his luggage. Keeping his girls in his line of sight he grabbed his other bag and made his way over to them.

Jen saw him first and gave him a smile then flicked her gaze to Ziva and back to him. Telling him that she figured it out. He nodded that he understood and smirked. Jen smiled back before nudging Abby then Ziva; when she had both of their attentions she pointed out Jethro.

Abby squealed and launched herself to her feet and threw her arms around Jethro. "Gibbs! You're home, you're home." Abby had him in such a tight grip that he couldn't reply so Jethro just wrapped Abby in his own hug and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes the need to breath became overwhelming. He looked at Jen over Abby's shoulder and she understood that he couldn't talk but needed air.

"Abby let the man breathe." She told the bubbly Goth. Who loosened her hold on Jethro but did not let him go. Jethro took a deep breath of air and kissed he cheek before signing good girl on her cheek.

"Yes Abby I'm home. I'm not going anywhere. But I do need you to let me go so I can say hello to the others."

Abby nodded and gave him one last squeeze before letting him go and stepping back. Gibbs gave her a smile before turning to Ziva. Wordlessly he opens his arms and Ziva throws herself into them. Hugging him tight she buries her face in his neck. He holds her tight for a few minutes before she pulls away. Gibbs kisses cheek and she steps back next Abby. He set down both of his bags on the ground and walked up to Jen. Framing her face with his hands he kissed her and poured all of his love for her into his kiss.

Jen answered his kiss with one of her own; wrapping her arms around his neck and her fingers played in the hair on the top of his head. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. He had moved his hands from her face to her waist and he pulled her closer as they rested their foreheads together.

"Welcome home Jethro." She whispered before she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before turning her around and placing an arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip. Slinging his weapons sack across his back he found that Ziva held the other bag. Together the four of them left the airport. The sun had set and a cool wind had begun to blow. Jen started to shiver having left her light jacket in the car Jethro saw this and pulled her closer to him. They made it to the car and Ziva and Abby climbed in the back. Jen was with Jethro at the trunk of her car. He placed his weapons in the trunk and opened up his other bag pulling out the package with her jacket in it. He handed it to her and she looked at him her eyes curious. His eyes encouraged her to open it; so she did.

She saw that it was a jacket like he had gotten her in Paris. Beaming she pulled it out and put it on. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you Jethro." She mumbles against his lips.

"You're welcome Jen."

"Let's go home Jethro."

They both entered the car and Jen pulled back onto the highway; destination: Home.

Abby leaned to whisper in Ziva's ear: "Daddy's home and together with Mommy."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ten Chapters WOW! This is my longest story out of everything I have ever typed (including my Senior Paper!). So All the reviews I have received until this point have been for a Christmas Proposal; so A Christmas Proposal it is. I had ideas for the other two opinions so I might write those as one-shots. I am skipping Christmas Eve, but I wanted to get it all set up. There is not a lot of dialogue between the team because I wanted to highlight the speech Jethro give Jen. Let me know what you think. Oh Ziva's plaque is her name's meaning Ziva: Brilliance and David: Beloved. Ok; so someone pointed out to me that there are 8 days in Hanukkah and not 12 so I went through and corrected myself; sorry if I offended anyone.

A Marine's Return

10.

A Christmas Proposal

It was two days before Christmas and one day before Christmas Eve. Jethro found himself sitting at Jen's conference table going through ideas for the academy. He had accepted the role about a week after he returned. The academy wouldn't open until next fall so he could prepare and hire staff. Right now he was trying to figure out if he wanted to teach anything else. He stared at the list Jen and SecNav came up with while he was in Iraq and read the list: Skills needed: 1. Firearms skills (cleaning, care and shooting). 2. Basic hand-to-hand combat. 3. First-Aid and CPR certification. 4. Crime Scene protocols. 5. Witness questioning. 6. Suspect questioning. 7. Report formats. 8. Undercover work- basics. 9. Emergency procedures. 10. Protection detail duty protocols.

Finding nothing else needed he signed the bottom of the page and moved on to hiring and assistant. He started looking through some of the resumes before a name popped out: Quinn. He started laughing; Quinn could teach; she didn't need to be his assistant. He put her resume into a different stack and moved on. Finally he had it narrowed down to three candidates and placed them in a stack to interview after the holidays. He looked at his clock and saw that it was past 2000 hours.

"Jen, let's go home."

"Did you chose and assistant?"

"Narrowed it down to three to interview after the holidays, and I have an idea for the hand to hand combat teacher. How about you; how many case reports have you finished?" He teased her.

"Too many, but I need to get them down if you want me to take the holidays off."

"Yes I do want you to take them off. You can come in on the days in between Christmas and New Year's. Now once you've finished the file you are on we will leave."

"Ok Jethro. I am almost done."

Ten minutes later she signs the report and places it in a pile to be placed on Cynthia's desk to be filed away after Christmas. Grabbing her purse and coat she allowed Jethro to lead her from the office and drive them home. When they got home he had her go up and start running herself a bath. Ten minutes later he walked up the stairs and into the master bathroom to find Jen soaking in a bubble bath. She smiled at him when he walked in.

"Care to join me?" She asked in a _very_ suggestive tone.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He replied stripping out of his clothes while she moved forward to let get in behind her. Sinking down into the warm water with a sigh he wrapped his arms around Jen as she leaned into his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes; just enjoying the company.

"Is the team coming over for Christmas?" Jethro asked Jen; not having seen much of the team in the past few weeks because he was trying to finish his boat before the house sold.

"They will be here Christmas morning at 1000 hours along with Abby and Ducky, and we will be joining Abby for her party tomorrow evening. The team, her interns, Ducky and the rest of the new autopsy staff and the team will be stopping in as well."

"We going to prepare the food for them tomorrow before we leave?"

"I thought so. I wanted to make oatmeal pancakes and have eggs and sausage and if we can get turkey sausage for Ziva. You picked her gift right?"

"Ok I will soak the oats and have everything ready. And I will do the cooking. Last time I saw you cook you almost set the kitchen on fire."

"That was almost a decade ago! I can actually cook some stuff without burning it. And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I have gifts for Ziva. Yes I did pick up her Christmas gift but I also have 8 Hanukah gifts for her. In fact I have at least 3 gifts for everyone all wrapped and ready to go. And they get to open them all on Christmas Day when they come over."

"I can't wait Jethro. This will be the first time we are all together as a family for a holiday. I hope it goes well."

"It will be fine Jen." Jethro starts to massage her shoulders causing her to moan and relax. They stayed in the tub for another 20 minutes before getting out and moving to the bed.

Jethro couldn't wait for Christmas day either.

Christmas Day  
>1000 hours<br>Jen and Jethro's home.

The end of Christmas morning found Jen and Jethro entertaining guests. Family actually. With the team, Abby and Ducky sitting down to eat a Christmas Brunch of Pancakes, eggs and some form of sausage. After the food had been eating everyone moved into the sitting room to open up presents that Jen and Jethro had given them; having exchanged their gifts to each other at Abby's party the previous night. Abby had written everyone's name down and had Jethro draw the names out of a Santa Hat. The first name was Ziva's. Gibbs handed her a large, wrapped box and a smaller one.

"I know that you are Jewish so the big box has 8 gifts for the 8 days of Hanukah. But some of the gifts in there will give away your other gift so open the smaller one first."

Ziva smiled when Jethro mentioned her faith and did as he requested. She opened it and saw a 16GB IPod Nano in the color Black. She got up and gave Gibbs a hug for the gift before sitting back down and turning to the box. She opened it up to find a new chain for her Star of David pendant, ITunes gift card, IPod Nano hard case with the Star of David on the back, a ring with both an Orchid and Lilly adorning it, topaz (her birthstone) earrings, a pair of leather gloves, a set of speakers for her iPod and a wooden plaque that read: "Brilliant and Beloved" the meanings of her name that Jethro made himself. She hugged him again with tears in her eyes; no man had acted like a better father to her than Jethro.

She then opened up Jen's gift which was a stereo that she could put in her car that played her iPod. She hugged Jen and sat back down. Abby handed her the hat to draw another name. Ziva drew out a piece of paper with Ducky's name on it.

Ducky picked up his gifts and opened them to find a leather journal, a bottle of the best scotch and a plaque like Ziva's, but his read: "Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard" on it from Jethro and a set of new shot glasses to keep in his desk form Jen. He thanked them both profusely for their gifts as Abby handed him the hat. He drew Abby's name.

She squealed and opened Jen's gift first. It was a small ring with a shiny black stone in the shape of a rose. She gave Jen one of her death grip hugs then turned to her presents from Gibbs. The first was a plaque that read: "Hinky!" It was followed by a hippo buddy for Bert and an Onyx cross pendant with a chain. Giving Gibbs a big hug she picked up the hat and drew Tony's name from it.

Tony's presents were a Hawaiian Shirt like on Hawaii Five-0, a John Wayne Trivial Pursuit game and a plaque saying: "On It Boss!" from Jethro. His gift from Jen was a new watch and Wallet. He shook Jethro's Hand and kissed Jen's cheek. Before sitting down and pulling McGee's name out of the hat.

Tim opened his gifts from Jethro which included: a type writer manual, a best but gift card for 200 dollars and a wooden plaque saying: "Probie. . . Formerly" on it. His gift from Jen was a blank journal much like the one Jethro had given Ducky. Thanking them in the same way Tony did he sat back and pulled Jethro's name from the hat.

Smiling at him Jen handed him his gifts. She got him a set of cufflinks bearing the Marine Corps insignia, a new watch and wallet in black leather and a photo album filled with pictures from their past ops in Europe. Ziva handed him a gift card to Home Depot. While he got a bottle of some good Bourbon from the Duckman. Before Abby handed him his gift she said: "This is for when you are missing her when she goes off to meetings and such and you can't be with her." He opened up the box to find a medium sized lioness whose fur matched Jen's hair color. Tony handed him a collection of Hank William CDs to "Broaden your music collection to more than 5 songs." Tim had also given him a Home Depot gift card.

Jen was next and Jethro motioned for the team to give her their gifts first. Ziva gave her some bath salts, Ducky gave her some new music CDs, Abby gave her a silver-haired fox for when she went out of town and missed her Jethro. Tony gave her a John Wayne poster with the quote "That ell Be the Day" and Tim had gotten her a gift card to Bath and Body Works. She thanked each of them before looking at the gifts Jethro had gotten her. Smiling at him she picked up the two small ones and opened them to reveal a diamond heart pendant with a matching chain and a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. She got up and gave him a soft kiss before turning to the last gift. It was a plaque like the others had gotten and it read: "Director. . ." Smiling at the gift she put it aside to give Jethro another kiss, but his stopped her.

"That gift is missing one word, but that word depends on your answer." She looked at him puzzled for a minute before encouraging him to continue.

"You're last present sits in the tree, find it." She gave him another look but then turned her attention to the tree in the corner of the room. She searched for ten minutes before finding the beautiful ring held in between an Angel's hand. Tears filled her eyes as she removed the ring form the angel and turned to face Jethro; forgetting for a moment the rest of her guests. Jethro walked up to her and took the ring from her limp hand and knelt down on one knee.

"I am very bad with speaking; especially when it comes to emotions. But I thought that I needed to say these things to you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me; I thought that when we first met and time has not changed it. I don't think it ever could. But you are not just beautiful for your looks but for everything else: your heart, and mind as well as your sharp wit and yes even your fiery temper. I fell in love with you then and remain in love with you today. I know that I have screwed up all of my past marriages after Shannon. And I now know why. I had a lot of time to think while overseas and I came to the conclusion that all my other past relationships were born to replace people: Shannon and Kelly. And because no one could ever measure up to them ever thing fell flat. But you are in a class all to yourself. In the beginning when we had secrets you never pushed me to talk about my past and when you found out you didn't push me away. You understood that they will always have part of my heart. But know that they rest belongs to you." He paused to take a deep breathe. The rest of the group was very quiet and watched the proposal with tears in their eyes, and in Abby's case balling their head off. Jen also had tears falling down from her eyes. She knew that he swore off marriage after his last divorce.

"Jen I love you. Give me the best Christmas present and be my wife?" He held his breath while he waited for her answer.

Jen sank down to the ground so her face was level with his and took his face in her hands.

"Yes." Was her simple answer and she burst into happy sobs as Jethro place the beautiful ring from Paris on her finger and kissed her tears away from her face before kissing her lips. When they broke for air Jen buried her face in his neck as they stood up. Their family surrounded them with hugs for everyone including Jethro. Jethro left the room and came back with a bottle of champagne and glasses for everyone. Once he had poured the glasses and handed them out the toasted to a long happy marriage between Jen and Jethro. After the toast Jen turned to Jethro and said.

"I have one more present for you; I was going to wait until we were alone to tell you but I want to now." At his nod she walked out of the room and up the stairs. Five minutes later she came back and handed him the tube wrapped in colorful paper. He unwrapped it to reveal a pregnancy test with a plus sign on it. He stared at it in shock for a few minutes before a huge smile broke out on his face. Seeing his smile Jen smiled one of her own before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek before saying in a soft voice that everyone could still hear.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!"

A/N: okay so that last part snuck up on me. My only goal was to have him propose to her and she was to say yes. Well should I leave it there or continue on this story or a sequel? Or should I just write and epilogue and be done with it? Your opinion matters; so leave me a review and tell me. And I have decided to write out the other proposal ideas as one shots the titles are: "Semper Fi Engagement" and "Thanksgiving is for Thanks and Rings." Expect them sometime in September of earlier. Reviews are wonderful.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so I know I said I was done but it didn't make total sense to have my Thanksgiving and Gibbs' b-day proposals as one shots if it was in my universe of "A Marines Return" so I am both posting the two stories as one shots and extra chapters to this story. So Following is:

Semper Fi Engagement - Jethro proposes in front of everyone at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball. By asking Jen if she'll be his b-day present. Will be posted on or before Nov. 10.

And:

Thanksgiving is for Turkey, Family and Rings - Features the team as a family and is exactly what the title suggests. Will be posted on or before Thanksgiving.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I came up with this ides while writing _A Marine's Return_ when trying to decide between different times he could ask Jen to marry him. So I wrote this piece. It is not necessary to read the other story; though it would help. Suffice it to say that in this piece: Jibbs is very much present.

Semper Fi Engagement

She stood in front of her closet in only her underwear; she was trying to find the right outfit for tonight. Tonight was once again the Marine Corps Birthday Ball and she was once again attending; however this time she had Jethro escorting her instead of Ducky. Like she wanted in the first place.

But that's not all that's different. Jethro was no longer her Agent. He had retired (actually retired) and was now going to run the training academy that she and SecNav had set up; he would have the same rank as herself. This meant that they could have a public relationship with each other. And tonight was the first time they would be in the public eye. She hoped he would deal well with the reporters. Finally she decided on a beautiful black gown with long sleeves, high neck with an oval drop over her chest that showed some cleavage and the dress had no back. She knew it would drive Jethro nuts. But if he behaved himself tonight he would be rewarded.

She slipped the dress on and paired with the highest pair of black heels she owned. Dress - check, hair - check, make-up - check, jewelry- not yet. She left her closet and shut the door. The door to Jethro's closet was still closed and Jen could see the light under the door; so he was still getting dressed. She walked passed Jethro's closet over to her jewelry box. She picked out pieces with color to accent her dress. She picked a pair of ruby earrings in silver backings A second pair of earrings, dangling stars, were placed into her second lobe hole. A necklace with a single stone (sapphire) was placed around her neck. And she placed her mother's engagement diamond on her right ring finger.

She stared at the ring for a second wondering if she would ever have one of her own to wear on her left hand. Just then the door to Jethro's closet opened and he stepped out in a black tux without the bowtie. _My God he looks good._ Was the thought that passed through Jen's head; not knowing that a similar thought was going through Jethro's head.

"Where is your bowtie and you cufflinks?"

"Didn't know what color to pick and wanted your opinion of what cufflinks to wear." She motioned for him to head back to his closet and followed him there. She walked over to his meager selection of bowties and choose a simple black one. She turned to him and quickly had it done up. Then she walked over to where his cufflinks were and picked out some that matched her second pair of earrings: simple silver stars. She handed them to him and left his closet and sat down on the bed and grabbed her knife sheaths and slipped them up to her upper thighs. Rule number 9: Never go anywhere without a knife. She slipped her service weapon in her purse. Just then Jethro came back out. And together they left their bedroom and headed to the foyer to leave. They both grabbed coats and Jethro grabbed a small box from his suit jacket. He placed the small box in his pocket.

They left the house and got in the towncar. Once the car started moving Jethro turned to Jen.

"Hell of a way to spend my birthday. In a monkey suit."

"OH poor baby." Jenny teases him. "If you are a good boy, I will reward you later."

"I will always behave for you Jen." She snorts then replies.

"You never did before!"

"Yeah because I had to watch other men put their hands all over you and I couldn't lay a single hand on you. I was jealous and took it out on you and the rest of the team." He looks down, still not entirely comfortable talking about his feelings. He feels a small hand on his cheek and raises his eyes to meet her forest greens with his clear blues.

"Thank you for telling me Jethro. I'm glad you're with me. I didn't like them touching me either and I am glad that they won't tonight, as soon as they realize you're my date not and escort or protection detail."

"My pleasure Jen. How long do we have to stay?"

"Until the SecNav makes his speech, but I would like to stay and dance some with you."

"What the lady commands, the lady gets. I will save the last slow dance for you my love." Jethro leans forward and places a kiss to Jen's lips.

The evening went by slowly. Jethro was once again amazed by Jen's ability to play politics. She worked the room effortlessly. And he enjoyed being introduced as her boyfriend, as high school as that term was. The faces of Jen's would-be-suitors were hilarious. Eventually the SecNav made his speech and the dance floor was opened with a slow song. Without asking her Jethro led her to the dance floor and placed his hands at her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. Both of them swayed to the music. They stared into each other's eyes, forgetting the rest of the world. Three songs passed and the SecNav approached them, asking for a dance. Jen nodded and gave Jethro a small kiss on his cheek. Jethro wondered over to the bar and ordered a bourbon, having no need to stay sober this time. He leaned against the bar and watched Jen dance with their boss. They were very proper.

His hand moved to his pocket and he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring he bought in Paris a few months ago. The ring was small, not chunky, but it was elegant. It had three stones. A diamond was in the center with a sapphire on the left and an emerald on the right. He placed the box back in his pocket and wondered around for a little. After a few minutes the DJ came on and said: "Ladies, gentlemen and other guests we only have three songs left to conclude the evening."

He wondered back to their table were Jen was sitting slightly out of breath. He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. They sat like that for two songs, then for the final song Jethro again led Jen to the dance floor where he pulled her close to him. They swayed gently with the music with Jen's head resting on his shoulder. In the song's last minute Jethro pulled out the box with the ring. Jen felt his movements and picked her head up to look at him. She raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled and kissed her. She easily returned the kiss, keeping her head enough to keep it clean. No need for pictures of her making out with him to be in the papers. When the kiss ended he smiled at her again and handed her the velvet box.

Her hands were shaking as she opened the box to reveal the ring. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked back up at Jethro to find that he wasn't there. He had kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

"Jenny Shepard, you have been my light and my saving grace. You occupy my thoughts all the time. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jen was shocked. Not only had he proposed to her in a room full of people but he called her Jenny. Her tears started to fall as she opened her mouth to answer him, only to find that she couldn't speak; so she just nodded causing more tears to fall.

Jethro stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He then placed a sweet kiss to her lips, being conscious of all the people in the room with him. Jenny didn't care anymore; she turned the kiss passionate with a single swipe of her tongue on his lips. They continued to kiss until they ran out of air and their lungs' screamed for oxygen.

They broke off the kiss and leaned their foreheads together while they caught their breath. Jen found herself smiling and had no intention of stopping that smile for a very long time.

"So, if you proposed to me on your birthday, what are you getting for your birthday?" She teased him.

"Well speaking as a male I would get celebration sex. But more importantly I would get the woman of my dreams as my fiancé.

"Well you definitely got me as your fiancé, so what do you say we go home and get started on the celebration sex hmmm?"

"I like the way you think."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Another way for Gibbs to pop the question to Jenny. This also came to me when writing _A Marine's Return_. And I have it out with 2 hours to spare (at least where I am) until Thanksgiving ends. Go Me! Reviews are always accepted. Their like pumpkin pie with homemade whip cream on top! Happy Holidays!

Thanksgiving is for Turkey, Family and Rings.

The house smelled like Thanksgiving as the team, Ducky and Abby walked through the door. Gibbs greeted them and helped Abby and Ziva with their coats before leading them into the living room. The game was on the big screen TV in living room; Tony went straight to the couch to watch the game. Ziva soon joined him. Ducky went into the kitchen to help out Naomi put the finishing touches on the Turkey Diner. Abby wrapped Gibbs in one of her signature hugs.

"Where is the Director?"

"She is getting changed Abs. She'll be down in a minute." Abby nodded and let him go and went to sit next to Tim who had brought a book with him, instead of watching the game. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and filled a couple glasses of water to drink before the feast began. He silently handed Tim and Abby a glass each before grabbing two coasters and places them down on the coffee table in front of Ziva and Tony. Just as he stood back up Jen came into the room.

She was wearing a dark green wrap dress. The dress was simple and it hugged all of her curves and came down to about her knees. She wore simple flats instead of high heels like she wore to work. The dress may have been simple but it let her inner beauty shine out. She walked over to Gibbs and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Ducky, Jethro?"

"Helping out Naomi in the kitchen." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip. She leaned into his embrace, resting his head against his chest; her lack of heels making her shorter than normal.

Just then Ducky came back into the room. "Diner is served everyone."

Tim and Abby got up and headed to the dining room. Gibbs kissed Jen's forehead as she followed them. Gibbs himself grabbed the remote and turned off the TV causing Tony and Ziva to look at him.

"Foods ready; the game will be there when we're done eating. Let's go."

Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to the dining room where everyone else was seated. They took their seats and the food was served.

After the food was eaten everyone went back into the living room, but they left the TV off. Ducky sat in the recliner while Tim and Abby took the floor in front of the coffee table. Tony and Ziva sat at one end of the couch while Jenny and Gibbs cuddled together at the other end. Jenny dosed against Gibbs as he stroked her hair in such a way as to lull her to sleep. The silence surrounding the group was a peaceful one and no one wanted to break the silence.

Finally Abby grew tired of the lack of conversation and asked where everyone was going for Christmas. She herself was going back to New Orleans to be with her family, Tony was going somewhere with his unmarried college friends, Tim was going back to his parent's house with his sister, Ziva had no plans as of yet while Ducky wanted to spend the day with his mother and Jen and Gibbs were staying home. A few minutes later they turned the TV on and watched it for a few hours.

Just as the clock struck 7 o'clock in the evening Jen's hand had strayed to Gibbs' thigh near his waist. She felt something rectangular in his pocket and she felt him tense up. She pulled her head up from where it rested on his shoulder to look him in the eye. Her eyes asked him a question.

He gave her a sheepish grin and leaned back into the couch to get inside his pocket.

"I was going to wait for Christmas to ask you this, but I want to now." He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it with hands that were shaking slightly. She revealed a beautiful engagement ring with a Diamond in the center with an Emerald on the right and a Sapphire on the left. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jethro, is this the ring from that shop in Paris?"

"Yes Jen it is. And I think you know what question goes with this kind of ring. I will get down on one knee and ask you if you want, but I would rather it be quiet."

"If you're going to ask Jethro, ask right." Came Ducky's voice; he had been watching to couple ever since diner. Jethro smirked at Ducky and nodded at him. He sat up, taking Jen with him. He slid to the floor and turned around, staying on one knee. This drew the attention of everyone else in the room and Abby gave a squeal so loud that you could hear it across the street. Naomi came out of the kitchen at the sound, assuming something was wrong. But Jen and Jethro paid them no mind; all their attention was focused solely on each other. Jethro cleared his throat before speaking.

"Jenny I love you. I know I don't say it often, but it's true. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family. Marry me?" He waited with baited breathe as the room held their breath with him; all waiting for her answer.

Jenny's heart was racing in her chest and her tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to answer him, but the words couldn't make it past the lump in her throat. So she tried again.

"Yes." Her answer was so quiet, it was barely heard. But Jethro heard it loud and clear.

With a triumphant smile he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and picked her up bridal style and spun her around, grinning like a madman. The sound of her joyous laughter rang out. Finally he put her down to press a kiss to her lips.

The sound of clapping brought them out of the kiss and Jen turned her head to face everyone else and still stay near Jethro.

"That is what Thanksgiving is all about: Turkey, Family and Rings." She told everyone before kissing her fiancé again and again.

She has her wonderful man as her fiancé and he would become her husband; and she couldn't be happier.

He had the women of his dreams, the only women he truly loved since Shannon. And he was now learning to enjoy life with her in his arms.


End file.
